Leave me at the roadside
by soldier for the living
Summary: There was a kid,drugs and loss. From Liberty and Jt pov at certian times throughout the short time.


_Tell me what I'm supposed to do,  
With all these left over feelings of you;  
'Cause I don't know_

I hugged Mia, and looked to Liberty over my shoulder she knew this was a front. I wasn't happy. She loved me so much that I knew she could see right through me, but if she knew I still loved her it would lead to more trouble. So no matter how much I try I cant just go tell her I still love her after everything.

_And tell me how I'm supposed to feel_

_When all these nightmares become real_

_Cause I don't know._

I was numb, I walked away from him and he was dead. I held him in my arms as he died. I never heard him say he loved me. I screamed for help but it came to late. The knife already took his life. My love was gone and all I could do is sit here numb.

_And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,  
And I don't know how we separate the lies here from the truth;_

She walked away from me. I made a mistake and lied but I love her true and deep. Hell she is the mother of my child. I tried so hard for her to not fall apart. But the weight of my actions drowned me. It felt like she stabbed me with a knife when she walked away. Every where I look I see glimpses of her._  
And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew  
Exactly what we're supposed to do._

I yelled at him and told him I was pregnant. Five months to be exact. Jt was the father of my baby. We decided to get an apartment and work through this together. I knew we would come up with a plan all we have to do now is brave my parents and if I know them then we will be in some trouble. They don't exactly like Jt like I do.

_So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry;_

I gasp for breath and wonder, how my life could end at seventeen. Sure I had a kid but he wasn't mine any more. I didn't have the love of my life liberty, I never told her I just let her walk away, while I shoved my foot in my mouth and said I loved Mia. Which I don't now I am going to die here on the side of the road next to my car._  
So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry._

One minute hes there with me and the next hes six feet under. I couldn't regret more running from him. If I stayed by his side one more minute. Or heard him out. Why was I so desperate for an answer right then and there. I look down at him and know my heart is with that boy who died at the roadside forever and a day.

_And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you;  
And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew  
Exactly what we're supposed to do._

She was having my baby. We had no place to live and pay for the child. We were screwed. Jay approached me and I knew that it would be lying to her. But I wanted to please her, I couldn't lose her and my child. I loved them both and I didn't even know the kid. But I knew I wanted to be apart of his life no matter how hard it was to do. I would stand for my family... I liked the sound of that my family. So I made my mistake and sold drugs to the Devil who one day would want to kill me.

_So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry;_

I knew he was lying, suddenly he had the money for the apartment but because I loved him I trusted him thinking maybe he has grown. But I should of known Jt would never grow. Instead hes turned out. A lying drug dealer baby daddy. I have never been so disgusted with him as now. I walked away from him and his lies to deal on my own. I knew I should of never trusted Jt Yorke.

_So leave me at the roadside,  
And hang me up and out to dry;_

She left me. I had no family I never did. I bid into the delusion of a nice life. Something I have never obtained. Now I've lost the one and only thing that I've ever tried at. I guess if this is what trying gets me, here's to pissing your life away. The pills are killing the pain... I guess your supposed to take one or two not fifteen. The stomach pump is not my friend. Wait there's Liberty... What my kid for adoption? I failed.

_Cause I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,  
And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew  
Exactly what we're supposed to do,  
Exactly what to do._


End file.
